The Vampire King and the Candy Kingdom Prince
by I'mAnOtakuAndIKnowIt
Summary: Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball. WARNING THERE IS BOYXBOY SEX IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT GO AWAY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. those who still want to read you are welcome to plx r&r!
1. Chapter 1: What the glob Marshall Lee!

Chapter 1: What the Glob Marshall Lee

A boy with black hair stood atop a hill. His skin was as pale as the moon light and had a slight green tint to it, his eyes stood out, the blood red color showing that he was no ordinary boy – no, he was the Vampire King. Marshall Lee Abedeer. But there was something troubling him and with one glance, his companion – the female blonde human – could tell, but she did not know what it was.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" the blonde asked. The boy addressed as Marshall did not respond, for he was to deep in thought to notice she had spoken. The girl looked at her sister – a cat who went by the name of Cake – and said, "Maybe we should go home, Cake."

Cake nodded and said "Okay, baby girl." With that the two left Marshall, heading home. _How could I not have noticed this sooner? _The vampire thought to himself as he turned to go home. He was thinking about a certain prince he used to hate so very much, but a few hours ago he found out that all this anger towards the prince was to cover his true feelings for him – he loved the prince.

– /\ –

The prince stood staring out his window, he was thinking about the visitors that just left, Fiona, Cake, and the male who had conquered most of his thoughts – Marshall Lee. The prince looked down and picked at the window sill a little before looking back up to be face to face with the dark haired male, the prince was startled a little and took a step back, then he saw the look on Marshall's face and he quickly spoke, "Marshall, you scarred me... are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Hey, Bubba, I'm sorry to be here this late it's just that I wanted to tell you something." said the boy on the other side of the window as he nervously scratched the back of his head. 'Bubba' – prince Gumball – opened the window and let him in and motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?" Gumball said a little bit scarred about it because of the way Marshall's expression of worry.

"Um...I...," he paused as if gathering his courage, "I...have a lot of...feelings... for you...in a like-like kind of way."

The prince was surprised, but then he heard something tell him to hug the boy next to him, so he did. Marshall was surprised but then let the one-sided hug go on for a minute then pushed Gumball off of him. He still had a hold on the prince's wrist so he pulled him into his lap and planted his mouth on the bubblegum pink lips of the prince. Gumball was in shock of what was happening but then kissed back. He felt Marshall shift then he was being pinned to his bed with a happy vampire king on top of him.

"Does this mean we're...together?" Marshall said with pink dusting his cheeks. Gumball wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck and kissed him. The dark hair vampire took that as a yes and pulled away, going to the bubblegum neck and leaving a small, but noticeable, trail of hickies down Gumball's neck. He looked up when he got to the rim of the prince's T-shirt to make sure his now boyfriend was okay. The younger's face was pinker than usual and his breathing was a little heavier. Gumball nodded and Marshall swiftly took off Gumball's shirt, leaving the prince in his purple boxers.

"Let's make it even." Marshall said before taking off his own shirt, pants, and shoes. He climbed back on Gumball when they heard someone knock the open the door and gasp at the two on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2: WaitWHAT!

Chapter 2: Wait...WHAT?!  
Marshall quickly got on his clothing and tossed Gumball his. He kissed Gumball one last time before both of them walked/floated into the hallway to see Fiona standing there with her face flushed, staring at the two boys. Gumball quickly thought and said "Fiona, it's not what it looked like. You have to believe me."

Marshall wrapped his arm around Gumball and stated the opposite of the pink prince, "She might as well know," he paused letting the words sink in, "that we are now together."

"What are you talking about, Marshall? You and Gumball are dating? I thought you two hated each other!" said the flustered girl, wanting to know how her best friends hated each other yesterday and now they are dating each other. Gumball's face went red as he looked down.

"Yeah, we are. And I have proof." he moved the rim of Gumball's shirt aside to show the marks he left on the prince claiming him as his own. The boy face got even redder and he pulled on his shirt as to cover the marks, but Marshall wouldn't let him. Fiona starred at her friend, mouth open, face red. "Do you need more proof?" The girl just stood there as the vampire king pulled Gumball's chin up and kissed him. The gummy prince quickly had his arms around Marshall's neck and was kissing him back as if his life depended on it. Gumball pulled away and ran into his room when he remembered the human girl in the room with them. Marshall just smirked and leaned on the wall. "You saw the way he acted. And before you say that I'm playing with his mind, I'm not, I genuinely love Bubba."

"I'm gonna come back tomorrow and see if he is okay." Fiona said as she left the male in the hall.

–/\–

Gumball sat on the corner of his bed and thought over how Fiona would react to her best friends dating. Marshall Lee walked in and sat down next to the prince and said "She said she come back tomorrow and see if you were okay." The candy boy nodded and leaned his head on the other's shoulder. Marshall petted his hair before lifting the gummy prince's head and kissing him softly before pushing him back and crawling on top of him. He kissed the prince once more when he heard something by the window, he got up and looked out to see a not-so-well-hidden Fiona. "Enjoying the show?" Fiona got up and left the window, going home for real. Marshall walked over to the now sitting up Gumball and pushed him back down getting back on him once more. Gumball was about to say something when he got silenced by cool lips on his pink ones. Marshall pulled away from the now breathless prince and attacked his neck with kisses, nips, and love marks when Gumball stuttered out, "T-t-the d-door, Mars-shall, l-l-lo-ck th-the d-d-door." The vampire got off of the panting pink mess of a prince and locked the candy door and windows to be extra safe that no one will bother the odd couple. Going back over to the bed Marshall thought about how adorable the prince looked laying so delicately on the bed he smiled and crawled over the innocent male. He stole a glance at the boy's pants not at all surprised at the tent that had formed from the other's erection. Marshall's smile grew as did the tent in his own pants. The vampire king kissed Gumball and tugged on the hm of his shirt, the prince pulled away and nodded. Both males were soon back to where they left off – only in boxers and making out. Marshall's hand made its way to Gumball's boner and palmed him through the dark pink boxers, resulting in a withering, moaning, prince. Marshall stopped touching the boy beneath him and asked "Do you really want to do this, Bubba?" The prince nodded and got a sweet kiss from Marshall as he pulled off his own boxers then Gumball's. Gumball's starred at the vampire king hovering above him and he realized how much he love the dark nitosphere king and how much the vampire loved him. Gumball pulled the king down and kissed him trying to convey his love for him. Marshall only accepted the kiss and hugged Gumball close to him both of them pulled away and Marshall put one of his hands on Gumball's right hip and the other on the younger's cheek. "Are you okay?" Gumball nodded and he felt Marshall's dick bush his backside. He bit it a loud moan as Marshall entered him without warning. Gumball closed his eyes and a few tears escaped, Marshall stopped moving and kissed the crying prince. Gumball slowly adjusted and when the tears left Marshall started to slowly thrust in and out of the prince, moans from both men filling the room. Marshall kissed his boyfriend and smiled as Gumball moaned for him to go faster.

"MARSHALL LEE~!" Gumball moaned as he came on their chests. Marshall followed soon after softly saying Gumball's name before pulling out and collapsing next to the panting pink mess of a prince.

"You know I love you, right?" Marshall questioned, wrapping his arms around the prince.

"I love you, too, Marshall." Gumball said smiling as he returned the hug and cuddled into Marshall Lee's chest, falling asleep.


End file.
